Predator's Gambit
by MaliceUnchained
Summary: A young officer, betrayed by one of her own, lays plans to hunt down the traitor and those he serves. But Starfleet is not inclined to let her leave, so she must betray the very organisation she serves to seek justice for her that died...
1. The Predator Prepares

**A/N: Hey look, another STO fic from me! featuring a new character, new ship and new allies (maybe)! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The young woman stood on a walkway in Earth's spacedock, staring out of the viewport without really seeing what lay beyond. She heaved a weary sigh, crossing her arms under her breasts, and gnawed gently at her lower lip, grief and anger warring within her.

Rixadi Seshara, formerly of the Tkaatha Triarchy, was a tall, lithe woman, and although she was a kind and attentive soul her appearance sometimes made people less inclined to believe it.

The Tkaathans were a hairless race, with skin that varied from pale pink to almost black, and Rixadi was one of the latter. Her skin was deep, dark purple, with a series of short spines that ran along the sides of her skull and down either side of her neck. Her eyes were a green-tinted reflective substance, with a spray of pale blue patterning around them, drawing attention to the pronounced vertical ridge in the middle of her forehead that led down to a ridged nose. Perhaps worst of all were the ears so reminiscent of the Vorta, a race that were still looked down on even thirty years after the Dominion War.

However, Rixadi had proven herself to be a loyal and capable officer...though at that moment, she didn't feel particularly capable.

"Rix?"

Rixadi recognised the soft purr of her First Officer, Elasha Tergas, a short, slender Caitian with dark red fur.

"Rix, we've been looking for you," she said, stepping up beside her friend, placing a comforting hand on Rixadi's back.

Despite their long-standing friendship, the Tkaathan stiffened, inhaling sharply at the unexpected touch.

"Sorry, Asha," she answered, using the short form of the Caitian's name she'd used since their days at the academy. "I had to get away. Think. Try and...figure things out."

"No-one blames you for what happened, Rix," Elasha assured her. "Tal Shiar indoctrination is extremely thorough, there was no way you could have known he was one of their agents."

"But I _should_ have, Asha," Rixadi countered softly. "It is my _job_ to spot such things. And now..." Rixadi shook her head. "Meietz. Duadi. Vintaro. Your brother. All their blood is on my hands, because I couldn't spot a traitor when it mattered."

Barely a week previously, one of Rixadi's officers had revealed himself to be an agent of the Romulan Tal Shiar, breaking out of medbay where had been undergoing treatment for wounds and killing several members of the crew, fighting his way to the shuttle bay and fleeing the ship.

"It...it isn't your fault, Rix," Elasha attempted to assure her again, fresh pain at her brother's death colouring her voice.

"Right, because _that's_ why I was grounded."

She nodded bitterly towards the sleek _Steamrunner_ -class ship held by a docking clamp, which up until recently had been hers to command.

"They think I'm responsible, or they're going to blame me for it anyway. Either way they're going to sink me."

She sighed again, running a hand over her bare scalp before turning to Elasha and resting her head on the Caitian's shoulder. Elasha rubbed her back, unsure of how to respond.

"Wondered where you two went."

They both turned to see the broad, muscular form of Azil Dekas, a male Trill and Rixadi's chief science officer. He was accompanied by a woman with pale skin, her short hair devoid of any colour. Although she showed few signs of her prior allegiance, the Borg implants around her left eye – and which completely obscured the right – were evidence enough.

Rixadi straightened again, allowing Azil to embrace the Caitian. Since they no longer had to abide by a ship's regulations, the two had become more open about their relationship, even though several questions remained about just how such a relationship worked.

"I sincerely hope you are not planning anything rash, Captain," the liberated Borg woman said, in a flat, emotionless tone.

"First of all, Violet, don't call me 'Captain', we're not on a ship now," Rixadi answered, the bitterness creeping into her tone again. "And secondly, what makes you think I'm going to do something rash?"

Violet – named for the unusual colour of the lights on her implants – cocked her head to one side as she regarded her captain.

"Really? You are asking me this in seriousness?" She straightened again, managing a reasonable attempt at a smile. "Even a cursory glance at the officers you aspire to emulate would suggest you are given to rash, reckless action."

"Name one example," Rixadi dared.

"Captain Kirk, known for his aggressive approach to diplomacy. Or Admiral Kassai, whose actions at the Battle of New Romulus needlessly endangered-"

"That woman is a legend," Rixadi argued, "but you've made your point. And I can't promise I won't follow suit."

"What are you planning, Rix?" Elasha asked suspicously, her arm still around her lover.

"None of you have to follow me...but that bastard has probably fled back to his masters in the Tal Shiar. I intend to find him, make him pay for what he did to us...and I'll do it with or without Starfleet's permission."


	2. The Predator Begins The Hunt

**A/N: A little short, but I just needed to get this one down. A few ideas I was worried qbout forgetting, plus gaving a limited amount of time to write it! Still, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The young dock-worker sighed, watching the dark-skinned alien staring at a wall screen, her hands clasped behind her back.

Bloody hell, not again, Womers thought, and approached the officer.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked, fully expecting a repeat of what happened with the admiral. Instead, Rixadi turned to him with a warm smile, giving him a gentle nod of greeting.

"Ah, no, I'm okay, thank you," Rixadi answered pleasantly. "I was just looking for an update on the Puma. It doesn't look like there's any major work being done on her."

Womers smiled back, content there wasn't going to be another incident.

"Oh no, ma'am, she's in great shape," he explained happily. "Just a little routine maintenance. That's why it's all her own crew on board, we aren't really needed."

Rixadi nodded in satisfaction.

"Good to know."

She closed her eyes for a moment, intense concentration creasing her features. Just as Womers was about to ask if she was okay, a wave of force knocked him to the floor. All of the nearby wall screens blew out at once, and the fire suppression system activated instantly.

Womers began pushing himself to his feet, just in time to see four figures disappear down the boarding tube, and he hit his commbadge in annoyance.

"Wo...Womers to Lieutenant Pezhal," he managed, getting to his feet with an audible grunt of effort.

There was a weary sigh over the link, and Womers could sense his CO rubbing her temples.

"Yes, Womers, what fresh catastrophe has occurred now?" the woman asked, exasperated.

"It's...well, the Puma, ma'am...she's-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Pezhal replied, sighing again. "You know what? Fine. Since no-one else around gives a crap about regulations...Womers, I expect to see you in my office in an hour. Bring wine."

Womers stuttered, unsure what to say.

"I...but, ma'am, I don't...er..."

"Oh please," Pezhal interrupted, "you've been gawking at me from the minute I was assigned here. My office, one hour. And make it good wine."

Womers swallowed, his hands suddenly slick with sweat, then cleared his throat.

"...Right. Yes ma'am, one hour."

As the link closed , Womers sighed, a contented smile on his face. Not the way he wanted to get a date, but he wasn't going to complain.

He wiped his hands off on his uniform, then strode off in search of a functioning replicator.

* * *

The Puma got underway quickly, and before anyone could fathom what happened, the sleek vessel had left the dock and jumped to warp.

Rixadi sat rigid in her captain's chair, tension preventing her from relaxing.

"Where are we heading, ma'am?" the helm officer asked, shaking Rixadi from her thoughts.

"Find us a nebula, one that has a dampening effect on sensors. We need to power down and hole up, while I figure out the next move."

"You know Starfleet will be onto us soon, yes?" Elasha asked pointedly, and Rixadi nodded.

"All the more reason to plan this properly. Azil, do your best to mask our signature. I want to make it as hard as possible for us to be followed."

"Aye ma'am," Azil called back, and Rixadi stood up.

"Elasha, you have the bridge. I've got some things to take care of." With that simple statement, she headed for the turbolift and left the bridge, Elasha's harsh glare following her all the way.


	3. The Predator Pursued

**A/N: You know what? Since it seems only Kretolus is reading this one - he's awesome, you should really check out his page - I'm just going to say...this one's all for you, buddy. Thanks for all your help, and for being an awesome person!**

* * *

Rixadi lost herself in combat.

She threw herself into a brutal, up-close fight against a dozen Tal Shiar agents, all wearing the face of the man who betrayed them, unleashing all of her pent-up aggression in a flurry of violence.

As one of her targets approached from her left, Rixadi twisted his gun arm away, putting him down with a punch to the throat before directing her rage against two more coming from her right. Her right hand whipped out again, this time pushing another gun arm towards its owner as she delivered a sharp kick into his knee, putting him on the floor with a crunch of shattered bone, surging forwards with her own momentum. She ducked inside the swing of a bladed weapon, delivering a heavy punch to his kidney before following up with two more to his face, then driving her knee into his stomach. A final punch laid him out, but a disruptor shot burned into the back of her left shoulder as she straightened up.

The Tkaathan blocked the pain from her mind, snatching up the dropped blade and throwing it at her next attacker, the weapon finding its mark in his chest. Rixadi broke into a run, desperate for more combat, but as she leaped for another target a single command rang out.

"Computer, freeze programme."

Everything halted, and Rixadi collapsed to the floor as she was robbed of her target. She turned her head to see Elasha entering the holo-deck, the Caitian's eyes lit with anger.

"Whatever you're about to say," Rixadi panted, her chest heaving with exertion, "I'm not interested."

She pulled at her uniform vest, sticky and soaking with sweat, and leaned back against a holographic tree.

"The holo-deck has a safety lock for a reason, Rix," Elasha growled, pointing at a spot behind where Rixadi had been, and the young Lieutenant followed her gesture.

Three more copies of her target were lined up, each armed with disruptor rifles, each ready to fire...and each one aiming at where Rixadi's back would have been a moment before.

"You're pissed, I get it," Elasha continued, "you're full of fire and fury. Samman betrayed us all, but you are not doing yourself any favours by letting your anger guide you like this. Stop blaming yourself."

"Who else should I blame, Asha, hm?" Rixadi straightened, facing her closest friend. "I am the captain of this ship. It is _my_ duty, _my_ responsibility to see the signs of someone like him not being who they claim to be! If I don't blame myself for this then I have no-one else to punish, because no-one else on this ship is at fault and this bastard is a thousand light-years or more away!" She punctuated her tirade by punching the nearest image of Samman, regardless of its lack of reaction. Finally she managed to reign in her rage, and she leaned on a tall rock as she fought to calm herself.

"I just...I feel so helpless," she admitted, her tone lacking the fire of before. "I need to hunt him down, bring him to justice...but I have no idea where to start."

She buried her face in her hands, heaving a weary sigh and fighting the prickling behind her eyes.

She eventually felt a gentle paw on her back, her friend standing close beside her.

"Destroying yourself like this isn't the answer, Rix," she said, her tone back to its usual hushed purr. "The crew worries about you. _I_ worry about you. And we'll find a way to get this bastard, that's a promise."

Rixadi stayed silent, running her hands over her scalp in a stressed gesture.

"Come on," Elasha said finally, "let's get that wound seen to."

Wordlessly, Rixadi allowed herself to be led out of the holo-deck, the Caitian ordering the computer to end the programme as they left.

* * *

"Pushing yourself too hard again, ma'am?"

Rixadi glared at her chief medical officer – although few people could tell when she glared, her eyes being mostly reflective – then looked away again, wincing as he probed her wound.

"Don't you start, Herik," she grumbled, "I've already a lecture from Elasha."

"And rightly so," the Bolian replied, "I shouldn't have to list all the ways that holo-deck programme could have killed you."

Rixadi made a small, non-committal sound, but otherwise said nothing.

"So," Herik pressed, still working on treating Rixadi, "I hear you're hunting the man who shot up my sickbay and killed several of our friends?"

Despite his cheery demeanour, no-one could mistake the ice in his tone, and Rixadi's expression hardened.

"Damn straight I am," she said firmly, and Herik emitted what was almost a growl.

"Good," he rasped. "When you catch him, don't give him a clean, quick death. He certainly didn't for Sesh."

An image flashed in Rixadi's mind, just for a moment, of a pale-furred Caitian in the arms of a security officer, blood pulsing from a ragged wound in his throat and matting his fur. Rixadi shook the image away, before meeting Herik's eyes as he finished.

"I promise you, he will wish for death a very long time before it comes for him."

She stood up, pulling on the uniform jacket Elasha had left for her, and silently headed back to the bridge.

* * *

Rixadi paused as she entered the bridge, musing on something before carrying on down to the Captain's chair. Elasha stood and relinquished it as she arrived, and the dark-skinned woman gave her a gentle nod of thanks.

"Okay people, let's make some progress," she declared, her voice filled with the confident tones of an experienced captain. "Do we have the co-ordinates of our location when the traitor left?"

There was a pause, before Violet called back from Ops.

"Indeed, Captain. Shall I pass them to the helm?"

"Please do. Once we're there, we'll work out his rough heading and follow that." Rixadi paused, and gave a shrug only Elasha could really notice. "It isn't much, but we have to start somewhere."

"Location and heading received, ma'am," the helmswoman called, and Rixadi nodded.

"Lay in the course, warp five. Engage when ready."

The swirl of the nebula they'd hidden in shifted in the viewscreen, as the sleek ship came about and left on its new heading. Once clear of the nebula, the nacelles at the back flared brightly for a moment, before the ship surged to warp in a flash of light.

Although operating with a skeleton crew made for longer, more arduous shifts, Rixadi still found the quiet somewhat more peaceful. It was strange to hear so few voices around the ship, even on the bridge, but she savoured the calm while it lasted.

A tone from the Ops station suggested it would not last long.

"Captain, we have a ship on a pursuit course."

Rixadi frowned.

"What ship? Can we lose them?"

"It is unlikely, sir," Violet answered, "they are approaching at high warp – much higher than the _Puma_ can manage."

Rixadi swore vehemently in Tkaathan, wishing she had a better warp core in their thirty-year old ship.

"How long to intercept?"

"At this speed, approximately five minutes." A fresh tone sounded, and Violet checked her display again. "In case you are interested, it is an _Excelsior_ -class vessel. The USS _Relentless._ "

 _Shit,_ Rixadi thought. _All the captains in the universe, and it had to be_ her.


	4. The Predator Chastised

**A/N: Well, another long chat with Eilis! She's virtually a permanent character in my stories now :D**

 **All thanks to Kretokus for being...just awesome. Check out his stuff!**

* * *

She knew Captain O'Neill mainly by reputation.  
Aside from her selfless actions at the Battle of New Romulus, which saved a Romulan warbird from destruction, Eilis O'Neill was known as a tough, competent officer. She had retaken the original Relentless from a Borg invasion, and since then had thrown her ship into every major conflict afterwards. She was one of the last officers Rixadi ever wanted hunting her.  
Rumours that O'Neill had a high-ranking friend in Starfleet Intelligence didn't make her feel any better.  
"Azil, contact the Relentless and inform her we'll drop out of warp in ten seconds," she ordered stiffly. "Helm, make it happen."  
Ten seconds later both ships dropped out of warp, coming to a full stop with the larger Relentless poised above the Puma.  
"We're being hailed, ma'am," Azil announced, and Rixadi stood up and straightened her uniform.  
"Onscreen."

The screen lit with the yellow-skinned features of Eilis O'Neill, her displeased gaze settling on Rixadi. Her first officer, a young Trill woman, looked on with an expression of concern.

Rixadi opened her mouth to speak, but O'Neill cut her off in an instant.

"Lieutenant Rixadi Seshara," O'Neill said, her tone cold. "I must say I am disappointed to see yet another promising officer desperately try to throw her career away in some insane attempt at justice." Her eyes didn't leave Rixadi for a moment. "My crew's skill is much better spent elsewhere, than having to chase after you."

My apologies, Captain, but there is no other way," she protested. " Several of my crew are dead, and it is my duty to get justice for their sakes. I agree you and your crew would be better used elsewhere, so...I humbly suggest you forget you saw us, ma'am."

"It is your duty to _care_ for your crew, Lieutenant. Dragging them on some misguided vengeance quest on an understaffed ship is not the way to do that," Eilis replied, her jaw clenching briefly. "There are people in Starfleet whose job it is to hunt down traitors, and neither me and _especially_ not you, Lieutenant, are those people." She leaned back in her chair, pausing for a moment. "I would very much like to avoid any pointless conflict here, so here is what's going to happen," she said in a tone that disallowed argument. "You'll get a chance to plead your case, but we will talk face to face. You have ten minutes to beam over to my ship and meet me in the observation lounge. Failure to do so will mean that your ship is going back to Earth, even if I have to disable it and tow it back there." She narrowed her eyes. "I find it prudent to remind you that your crew might be capable, but mine has years more of experience." She let her gaze wander around the _Puma_ 's bridge. "I would advise not to try anything stupid if any of you want to set foot on a starship _ever_ again." Focusing back on Rixadi her expression relaxed. "I hope you will do what's right for your crew, Lieutenant. Ten minutes. O'Neill out." She gestured to someone behind her, and her face disappeared from the screen.

Rixadi sighed heavily, running a hand over her scalp, then turned towards the turbolift.

"You have the bridge, Elasha," she called back. "I'm going to persuade a Captain to defy orders, because I just _love_ doing the impossible."

* * *

Rixadi got to the _Puma_ 's transporter room in a record time of three minutes and thirty-seven seconds, desperate to make sure she got to Captain O'Neill in time. She stepped on to the pad, nodded to the crewman at the console, and in an instant the _Puma_ 's transporter room was replaced by one larger and brighter.

Standing in front of the pad was a woman Rixadi managed to identify as human, though the features were somewhat unusual.

A spill of flame-red hair cascaded down the woman's back, helping to frame a pale, oval face set with a pair of bright green eyes. Dark freckles dusted the woman's face, appearing more noticeable across her nose and cheekbones, and her blood-red lips parted in a dazzling smile.

Rixadi was suddenly acutely aware of just how long it had been since her last relationship, and she wondered if the woman was available.

"Welcome to the _Relentless,_ " the flame-haired woman said, in accent Rixadi had bever heard. "I'm Lieutenant O'Dairn, the Chief of Security. I understand you have a meeting with the boss."

Rixadi was still trying to process O'Dairn's soft, musical accent when the odd word came up, and she frowned in confusion.

"Sorry, 'boss'?" she asked, stepping forward to clasp O'Dairn's offered hand. Her skin was soft and warm, and Rixadi lamented the contact being so brief.

"Aye, it's just a wee nickname, but not one I'd ever use to her face," O'Dairn answered with a soft chuckle. "I value my life too much for _that."_

The redhead motioned for Rixadi to follow her, and the Tkaathan fell into step beside her guide.

"I make it a point to learn about all the Federation races," O'Dairn said as they walked, "but I don't know anything about yours."

"I'm Tkaathan," Rixadi answered, glad to talk to someone new. "We actually aren't in the Federation yet - they aren't too sure of it's ambitions."

O'Dairn snorted.

"And you?"

"I'm quite certain the Federation is as altruistic as it claims. That's why I became the first of my people to join."

"Brave move," O'Dairn answered, a hint of respect in her tone. "Some might say stupid, but I sure wouldn't."

Rixadi laughed, something she felt she hasn't done for too long.

"Yes, I suppose it could be seen that way. As for learning about the other races, I actually got stuck on humans - one race, but with so much variation! Like you," Rixadi said, gesturing to O'Dairn, "I have never met a human like you."

O'Dairn emitted another musical laugh, nodding in agreement.

"I get that a lot. It's the accent, I'm sure." She chuckled again. "I'm from the south of Ireland. We pride ourselves on being a... _unique_ bunch, even among humans. We're certainly a lot funnier than the English, and prettier too."

Rixadi cocked her head to one side.

"Hm. I lack a suitable comparison, but so far I'd have to agree."

O'Dairn laughed at the comment, slapping Rixadi lightly on the shoulder.

"You're as subtle as a Klingon, you know that?" She chuckled again. "Still, I've heard worse lines."

Rixadi frowned.

"Sorry, you've lost me again. 'Lines'?"

O'Dairn sighed.

"You really did get stuck, huh?" She shrugged. "Well, next time we're both free, we'll have to meet up and I can help educate you. See how well your people handle Guiness." She laughed again, more to herself this time, then sobered. "We're here. Look sharp, girl."

As they entered, Rixadi noticed Eilis stood by one of the large windows, her hands clasped behind her back. O'Dairn told her to wait momentarily, and she approached the Captain's side and saluted sharply.

"Lieutenant Seshara to see you, ma'am, as you requested."

"Thank you Lieutenant, that will be all," Eilis replied, offering O'Dairn a gentle nod. She turned to Rixadi as she moved to the central table. "Come in, Lieutenant, and take a seat." She sat down in the chair at the head of the table, gesturing to the one to her right.

O'Dairn left, giving Rixadi a small nod as they passed, and Rixadi took the offered place. She sat in silence, cowed by the authority Eilis projected, and waited for her to talk.

Eilis watched her for a few moments, before sighing and leaning back in her chair. "Well, Lieutenant? Tell me why shouldn't I just lock you and your crew in the brig and tow the _Puma_ back to Earth."

Rixadi took a deep breath, composing her thoughts before she spoke.

"My crew and I believe in the Federation, in Starfleet and everything they stand for," she began. "Like you and yours, we believe in the ideals of a united coalition, working for mutual benefit, and defending each other's rights through any means we can.

"What happened aboard my ship has left us reeling, all of my crew, searching for answers and a sense of understanding of what happened. This man, Samman...he'd been one of my crew for about two years. We knew him. We _trusted_ him. But then…"

She sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment as she hung her head. She straightened again with a shake of her head, and focused back on Eilis.

"We don't know how or when the Tal Shiar turned him. All we know is, he went to sickbay for a routine treatment, then a minute later he breaks loose, kills tolwo medical staff, then fights his way to the shuttle bay killing anyone who got in his way."

She ran a hand over scalp again, her reflective eyes sorrowful.

"I lost a lot of good officers that day. My first officer's brother was among them, along with many other fine officers. Too many of them were just starting out."

Rixadi leaned forwards, meeting Eilis' gaze, her eyes turning dangerous.

"If we leave this man to those among us who hunt traitors, he will slip through the cracks. He is just. One. Man. No-one will care. No-one will understand….no-one else would serk justice for the dead. It falls to me, as their CO, to give them peace and lay their spirits to rest. I beg of you, Captain, give us the chance to set this right."

Eilis held her gaze for a few long moments before shaking her head. "It's your job as their CO to make sure their sacrifice was not in vain. Throwing your life and career away for vengeance is not a way to do that, If anything it disrespects their legacy as Starfleet officers." She sighed, rubbing her right temple. "By chasing after Samman you will only bring more unnecessary pain to yourself and your crew, Lieutenant. There is a reason your ship was grounded after this incident, because you're not the first nor the last crew it happened to, and it's better to let those who are able to think clearly handle this." She paused, looking out of the window for a moment, before focusing back on Rixadi's reflective eyes and leaning forward to rest her hands on the table. "Tell me, Lieutenant, what it is you're planning on doing once you find your traitor?"

Rixadi thought for a moment, giving Eilis' words the contemplation they deserved.

"He needs to pay for his crimes, ma'am," she said at last, her tone firm. "I won't let him use whatever information he gained against us. I intend to destroy him, his masters and whatever ship they're on, and then...I don't know."

Eilis fell back against her chair, letting out a tired exhale. "Does your uniform really mean this little to you, Lieutenant?"

"On the contrary, ma'am," Rixadi countered, "it means everything to me. That's why I refuse to let this man get away with betraying us. I won't be the first to sacrifice career for what's right. If that's the price of justice, then at least I will sleep soundly at night, knowing I did what I could."

"You misunderstand me, Lieutenant," Eilis replied sadly. "I wasn't referring to you sacrificing your career for this, but rather your twisted definition of justice." She got up, walking back over to the window and looking out into space. "When you take up your uniform you make an oath both to Starfleet and the Federation as a whole, that you will uphold their principles. And yet here you are betraying one of them, going against your fellow officers in a blind rush for vengeance, ready to lynch your target at the first opportunity. Needlessly putting your crew in grave danger in a ship that is understaffed and under-equipped. Ready to throw your lives away for a cause that won't bring back the dead, but instead bury their memory in shame." She turned back to Rixadi. "In ways, you are worse than Samman, Lieutenant. Because he, at least, didn't have a choice."

Rixadi bristled at the implication, resisting the urge to shout back at the captain. Instead, she thought with detached calm about Eilis' words, and when she spoke again it was with strained calm.

"Yes, ma'am, my ship is understaffed," she said quietly, "which means further loss of life will be minimal should things go badly. If it were a ship like yours, or bigger, then who knows how many good officers could be lost? This way, at worst we lose one outdated ship and a few officers who are already willing to see this through. I'm no-one special. I'm not a great captain like Kirk, Picard or yourself. I'm a lieutenant. I'm expendable. And I give my life gladly to give the dead some peace."

"No life is expendable, Lieutenant," Eilis replied firmly. "And every captain had to be a lieutenant first. What separates the greats is their ability to make difficult decisions, and sometimes the most difficult one to make is letting others handle a situation. Realizing that you are in no position or condition to do so and taking a step back." She stared out the window for a few long moments, before moving back to the table and taking her seat. "It is not too late to turn back, Lieutenant. The peace of the dead is not worth the life of the living."

Rixadi thought for what felt like an eternity, debating the merits of Eilis' suggestion, and eventually she heaved a heavy sigh and stood up.

"I appreciate your 'help', Captain, but I see no other option," she said coldly. "I think I will return to my ship, and we'll take our chances there, thank you."

"It's not that easy, Lieutenant." Eilis said, standing up as well. "Don't forget that I'm under orders to bring you in. Orders that, given the circumstances, I find difficult to ignore, as they mean potentially saving the lives of you and your crew."

"What you have me do, Captain?" Rixadi snapped, disregarding all protocol. "All of my crew want this, it is all that we have left. We have no other options, and we are willing to give all for this!"

"You're just proving me right, Lieutenant." Eilis smiled sadly, letting out a heavy sigh. "What I would have you do is go back to the dock and let unbiased parties handle this. But I know your type all too well." She clasped her hands behind her back. "All the way there you and your crew will be planning a way to get free, possibly at the cost to my ship. Even if I get you back to Earth you will try to escape at the first opportunity to get back on your vengeance quest." She sighed again, shaking her head. "And so the best option for me to minimize the probability of casualties is to help ensure your success."

Rixadi stared at Eilis for several seconds, completely stunned by what she'd said. Finally she sighed with relief, and smiled at the captain.

"Thank you, ma'am," she said softly. "I just want you to know...I never wanted to put anyone in this position. All I wanted was to go about our business without being hounded. But...I am curious how you'll 'help ensure our success', if I'm honest, ma'am."

"Don't thank me until we're both out of this mess," Eilis replied with a sigh. She thumbed an interface on the table. "Jidzi, send a priority encrypted message to Admiral Kassai. Tell her I wish to speak to her, privately." After receiving a confirming 'Aye, Captain' she thumbed the comm off. "First, I'll get you something you are in severe need of. Information." She sat back down in her chair. "Then, since I'm ordered to get you back... Let's just say my ship will be conveniently nearby if you need assistance."

Rixadi's eyes went wide.

"Admiral Kassai?" she asked incredulously. "As in _the_ Admiral Kassai? Scourge of the Tal Shiar? Hero of New Romulus? Starfleet's youngest admiral?" She made a small exhalation, shaking her head. "You sure know how to offer help, Captain!" She sobered instantly, giving Eilis a pained expression. "Once again, I'm sorry, Captain. If you don't need me anymore I'll return to the _Puma,_ inform my crew of what's happening."

Eilis offered Rixadi a smile, before thumbing the comm again. "Lieutenant O'Dairn, please report to the observation lounge." Clicking it off, she turned to the woman once again. "I can't guarantee the Admiral will help, or even that she won't space both of us for this. But she is the best shot you have on catching your traitor, Lieutenant."

A short moment later, the Irish redhead entered, saluting smartly as she came to a stop.

"Reporting as ordered, ma'am," she said in her soft accent, which Rixadi was finding increasingly attractive.

"I'll be seeing you then, Captain," Rixadi said with a small bow, assuming that O'Dairn was present as her escort again. "And thank you again."

"Like I said, thank me after this is over," Eilis replied with a nod, before turning to her security chief. "Please escort the Lieutenant back to the transporter room. And be sure to ask the Chief for his report. I hear the transporter logs aren't being saved." She glanced briefly at Rixadi and winked, before catching a knowing look from O'Dairn. "Dismissed."

* * *

Rixadi followed O'Dairn back to the transporter room, where she paused to bid farewell to the smiling redhead.

"I guess this is it then, Lieutenant O'Dairn," she said, hoping her disappointment didn't show, and the redhead tutted loudly.

"Call me Keeva, fer Chrissakes," she chuckled, "just don't try spellin' it without me - it's an ancient Celtic name, and if you're baffled by _modern_ humans, good luck with the ancient ones!"

Rixadi smiled nervously, holding Keeva's hand slightly longer than necessary.

"Okay...Keeva. Next time I'm in the vicinity, I'll take you up on that education help you offered. I could use all the help I can get!"

Keeva grinned, gesturing for Rixadi to step onto the pad.

"I'll hold you to that," she answered, and energised the transporter.

Rixadi had time to commit the redhead's beaming features to memory, before the view hazed away and she returned to the _Puma._


	5. The Predator Hunts anew

"Incoming message from the _Relentless,_ Captain."

Rixadi looked up from the padd she had been viewing, and twisted around to look at Azil.

"Onscreen then, Mister Dekas."

Azil looked almost sheepish for a moment.

"Actually, it...it's just a set of co-ordinates, ma'am. I think Captain O'Neill wants us to go there."

"Where do they lead?"

Azil shrugged.

"Not sure, ma'am," he answered, puzzling over his console. "There's no star system there, as far as I can tell."

Rixadi mused on that, momentarily wondering if Eilis was setting her up. However, she was certain a captain of O'Neill's reputation would never be so harsh, and gave a small nod.

"Pass them to the Helm, and let's see what's there then. Helm, head to that location, best speed."

With the co-ordinates locked, the _Puma_ went to full warp in pursuit of...whatever it would be.

* * *

They were led to a system with a single, massive star, and little else. The _Puma_ dropped to impulse, and Rixadi got to her feet again.

"Sensors to maximum. Let's see what's out here," she ordered, watching the viewscreen intently. Moments later, a tone came from Violet's console, and Rixadi looked around expectantly.

"We are detecting...something, ma'am," the former Borg stated flatly, causing the Lieutenant to sigh.

"That is hardly an efficient report, Violet."

"The sensor returns are scattered," she explained, "whatever is out there is designed to confuse detection. We are however in visual range."

"Put it onscreen then," Rixadi commanded, turning back to the screen.

It switched to display the mysterious object, and every officer on the bridge frowned.

"What _is_ that thing?" Rixadi asked, stepping closer as if it would help her identify what she saw.

Sleek, dark and dangerous, it was clearly a ship - though not one anyone present had ever seen. Its hull was a deep black, with odd angles and shrouded warp nacelles. A peculiar circular structure ran around the prow, within which was a smaller, rounded protrusion, no doubt where the bridge was located.

Its entire design was aimed at confusing sensors, and Rixadi grew concerned.

"Elasha, charge-"

"Unauthorised transport!" Azil shouted, thdn looked at Rixadi with horror. "Ma'am, it's...in your ready room."

"Phaser!"

She caught a hand phaser tossed by Elasha, and advanced to the door of her ready room.

She was not prepared for what she found.

Stood by the replicator was a short, long-haired woman, dressed in the slate-grey long coat favoured by Starfleet Intelligence. As she turned, a fresh steaming mug in her hand, Rixadi could see she wore a uniform skirt and boots, unusual since so few female officers wore a skirt after the academy. She could see the woman was a Bajoran, a faded burn marring her left cheek, and she spotted the unmistakable insignia of a Rear Admiral.

"Come in, Lieutenant, have a seat," she said, her musical voice carrying a hard edge. She acted as if the ship was her own, but her rank meant Rixadi had to hold her tongue.

She set the phaser on a shelf by the door, called back to her crew that everything was okay, and moved to take the offered seat.

The two women sat silently for a moment, each appraising the other, and Rixadi felt somewhat unimpressed. She had heard stories of Admiral Kassai, and although she had always taken them with a grain of salt she was now uncertain if they had any truth to them at all. The diminutive, gentle-faced woman in front of her couldn't _possibly_ have led the defence of a _Miranda_ -class ship, and there was certainly no way she could have single-handedly infiltrated a Romulan dreadnought! Granted, the smaller woman's hazel eyes were dark, as though they had seen just a little too much, but Rixadi simply couldn't believe that she was as mighty as she had heard.

"I must admit, Admiral," she said, meeting those hazel eyes over the rim of Kassai's mug, "you...aren't what I expected."

"I'm smaller, right?" Admiral Kassai asked, placing her mug on the desk and smiling lopsidedly at Rixadi. "I get that one a lot."

She moved the mug to one side and pulled the desk terminal closer, and shd began working at it as she spoke again.

"Anyway, tell me of this little quest of yours."

Rixadi sighed, sick of having to explain herself again, but nonetheless she complied. She told the Admiral everything, and although she never paused in her work she did make several noises of acknowledgement.

"That's quite a story," the Bajoran mused, still not looking at Rixadi.

"I just don't...I'm sorry ma'am, but what _are_ you actually doing?"

"I'm coding a virus into your ship's computer," Kassai said conversationally, and Rixadi almost leapt from her seat.

" _What?!"_

"Oh, nothing malicious, don't worry," Kassai offered, "but as soon as I leave your ship it will remove any trace I was ever here. All sensor logs of my ship will be wiped, this star system will be purged from your navigation systems, and I will be nothing but a memory. Additionally," she added, finally stopping and looking directly at Rixadi, "if you mention our conversation to anyone outside of this vessel, it will be categorically denied by no less than three high-ranking officers, and there will be very convincing evidence that I was nowhere near this system. So I would save your breath."

Rixadi's eyes narrowed, and she eyed the Admiral suspiciously.

"Are you with Section Thirty-One?"

"Ha! They _wish_ they had me," she answered, sitting back in her chair and sipping her beverage again. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you, that what you are doing is as foolish as it is insane," she finished, her tone serious again.

"Damn it, why can no-one else see why I have to do this?" Rixadi snapped. "No-one else knows what this is like for us! What do you know about breaking the rules for tje sake of justice?!"

As soon as she asked the question she regretted it, as Admiral Kassai fixed her with a deadly glare. Her hazel eyes were filled with anger and pain, her expression murderous.

"I know far more than you can ever hope to understand, Lieutenant," she said quietly, "and believe me, against my better judgement I am trying to save you from making the mistakes I did. And if you ever speak to me in such a fashion again, I will throw you out the airlock so fast your feet won't touch the deck. Am I clear?"

Rixadi swallowed, and suddenly she believed the possibility that the Admiral was as dangerous as she had heard.

"Painfully, ma'am," she said softly, and Lydana nodded.

"Good. Well, I am pretty sure you won't heed reason - I certainly didn't - so here's what you wanted."

She pulled a padd from her jacket pocket and slid it across the table, leaning back to sample her beverage again.

"Of course, I hope for your sake your crew are as good as you _think_ they are," the young Bajoran said. "Tell me, Lieutenant, are you familiar with _Haakona_ -class warbirds?"


	6. The Predator Strikes

**A/N: As always, many thanks go to my friend, and constant reviewer, Kretolus! His work is awesome, and should be read forthwith! Also, thanks again to him for loan of his characters - it's something we've both enjoyed, all these cameo appearances!**

 **Also also, I know this one's a little short, but it was the best place to leave it for the scenes that follow. Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review and follow if you like it!**

* * *

Rixadi stared at the viewscreen, stunned by the immense, emerald green ship that hung in the void.

It had already seen them, according to Ops, but it hadn't engaged its cloaking device. It had no need.

Looking like two ship hulls joined together, one on top of the other - which it was - the _Haakona_ -class warbirds were in a class of their own. Even larger than the feared _D'deridex_ -class battlecruisers, the _Haakona_ utilised technology stolen from an experimental Federation vessel, the _Prometheus._ Its ability to separate made twice the threat, which did not bode well for the crew of the _Puma_.

"Elasha, raise shields and charge phasers," Rixadi ordered, despite the feeling of dread that surged through her. "Helm, put us on an intercept course."

"You can't be serious?" Elasha snarled from her station behind the captain. "That ship outclasses us by several magnitudes. Attacking it is-"

"Exactly what you wanted!" Rixadi snapped back, looking around at her friend. "Everyone on this ship followed me because of Samman's betrayal, and because we demanded justice that Starfleet would never give us. Don't you _dare_ back down on me now!"

She settled back into her chair, and gave the order she feared most.

"Take us in."

* * *

The _Puma_ shuddered as a volley of cannon shots hammered at its shields, and Rixadi swore under her breath. Several consoles blew out in a shower of sparks, and an EPS conduit in the ceiling burst.

"Stars of Ishkara," she muttered, gripping on to her chair's armrests, "if this is what their _aft_ weapons can do, I'm loathe to face their forward weapons!"

"Ma'am, we have another ship decloaking," Violet announced flatly. "It...it is the _Shadow of Bajor_."

Rixadi grinned wolfishly, watching with satisfaction as the dark, deadly science vessel engaged the Romulan battleship.

"Stars," she whispered in awe, "that thing can move."

The _Shadow_ seemed to almost dance around the massive warbird, it's beams clawing at the Romulan shields even as it evaded most of the return fire. Rixadi almost gasped as the _Shadow_ pulled maneouvres that even a light escort vessel would find strenuous, and she felt a surge of awe for Admiral Kassai's helmsman.

Then she spotted something vital - a telltale release of air that signified the separarion of the two sections.

"We're being hailed, audio only," Azil said hurriedly, and Rixadi ordered it to be received.

" _The Guardian section is breaking away!"_ Admiral Kassai shouted over the comm. " _Follow it and engage, do_ not _let it leave this system! Your target is on there, and this is the only chance we have to capture him before he flees!"_

The channel died before Rixadi responded, and she turned to her helm officer with renewed fire in her glinting eyes.

"Keep after that ship, helm," she demanded, "and Elasha, keep firing. Aim for shields and engines. I want those bastards alive."

* * *

The _Puma_ heaved through evasive maneouvres, trying to dodge the incoming cannon fire from the aft of the smaller warbird section, and although the firepower had halved, it was still tearing into the older ship with ease.

"Emergency power to shields!" Rixadi shouted, as several consoles blew out and more damage alarms sounded. "Elasha, keep hitting their engines, don't let them escape!"

"At this rate ma'am, they'll finish us off before they do!" the Caitian snarled, and the ship heaved violently as if to prove her point. "We need the _Relentless,_ ma'am."

Rixadi thought for a moment, desperate to prove her detractors wrong by finishing her mission without help...but as her ship was being battered to pieces, she knew it would not be possible.

"Send the signal," she said flatly, and Azil complied.

Moments later, the Romulan ship was forced to change course drastically as an _Excelsior_ -class ship burst into existence before it, and instantly went to rapid fire on all phaser banks.

The Romulan ship's shields burst under such sustained assault, its warp nacelles exploded and tore the 'wings' apart, and then the ship rolled unnaturally as its impulse engines died in a flare of abused technology.

The crew of the _Puma_ cheered - except Rixadi, who stood and walked towards the turbolift.

"Request an away team from the _Relentless_ ," she commanded, "and send them my co-ordinates. I'm going to find this bastard and end this once and for all."

She entered the lift and headed for the transporter room, knowing that it was her duty and hers alone to end this - but she could not do it alone.


	7. The Predator Victorious

**A/N: Apologies for this taking so long, but it's been hell trying to find the time or motivation to write lately. But now I have! And it's back! Rix is back! We're all good!**

 **Many thanks to Kretolus, who has no doubt been waiting impatiently for this update, and who is just an awesome friend and person.**

* * *

As soon as she materialised on the Romulan vessel, Rixadi advanced forwards, her phaser rifle pulled tight against her shoulder. She paused to check her tricorder, locked on to Samman's biological signature, and turned down a corridor.

A pair of Romulans were too slow to raise their disruptors, and they collapsed with phaser pulse wounds in their chest. Rixadi pressed on, eager to find her quarry.

It wasn't long before her objective got tougher.

Spurred on by intruder alarms, teams of Romulan defenders filled the corridors, building barricades from broken bulkheads and fallen debris. Rixadi pushed her telekinetic abilities hard, using them to smash the defences apart and charge in among her opponents, using her superior speed to punish them up close.

She drove the butt of her rifle into the face of one Romulan, kicking backwards to drop his partner, before swinging her phaser around to put a volley of shots down the hallway and killing three more. She put a pulse into both of the Romulans on the floor beside her and advance down the corridor, heading for an intersection at the far end.

As she advanced, a torrent of emerald beams and pulses tore down one side of the intersection, the burning orange of phaser weapons firing back in response, and Rixadi grinned. Captain O'Neill had obviously acknowledged her request - but what pleased her even more was who led the reinforcements.

As a group of Romulans surged into view from the left, Lieutenant O'Dairn charged into them from the right, a drop-kick taking them all by surprise and smashing one Romulan off her feet. She pushed herself into a flat spin that knocked several more Romulans down, as well giving herself the momentum to get back to her feet. She rose with a furious uppercut, smashing into the jaw of another Romulan before she grabbed hold of him and slammed him into the wall. Pushing away from him, Keeva delivered a punishing pair of reverse roundhouse kicks to a couple more Romulans that still stood, snapping back into a forward kick that took one of them in the stomach. As he doubled over, Keeva grabbed his weapon and executed him, pivoting on one foot to put another shot into the man she'd shoved against the wall. She grabbed his weapon as well before he fell, firing down both sides of the corridor intersection - the fresh emerald shots coming from the left suggested her team had been ambushed, and she switched to firing down the left as the last of her previous targets fell.

Rixadi rushed down the corridor to reach her newest friend, but something caught her eye - a small device arcing through the air, the light on its cap flashing furiously.

Rixadi slid to a halt, her hand extended as if demanding a stop, and she reached out with her telekinesis.

The plasma grenade stopped in midair, and Rixadi focused all of her ability on it as she slowly moved towards Keeva.

"Get...back…" she hissed through gritted teeth, closing the fingers of her outstretched hand as if taking hold of the grenade itself. The device whined loudly, before its casing cracked, bright, bale green flame licking out from its surface. Rixadi snarled in agony, dark purple blood seeping from her nose and the corners of her eyes, the reflective surfaces turning crimson as she held the detonation in check.

"Behind...me," she rasped, moving to face the Romulans who had thrown the device. Their faces were masks of awe and fear, as they witnessed a power few possessed in their universe, giving Rixadi the opening she needed.

She pulled her extended hand back in, closing her fingers as much as she could, extending the other as she raised a telekinetic barrier.

In one final, powerful move, she threw her hand forwards and opened her fingers - and the grenade detonated, the resulting fireball surging back the way it came to immolate the whole squad of Romulans.

The Tkaathan collapsed, the effort of stopping a grenade's detonation more than she had ever done. Keeva caught her instantly, dropping her stolen weapons and gripping the Lieutenant in a comforting embrace.

"It's okay, Rix, I got you," she purred, easing Rixadi down to the deck. "My god...I never saw anythin' like that, girl."

She gently caressed Rixadi's scalp, coated in sweat from her exertions, before moving to wipe the blood from her friend's face.

"Never...used it...so much," Rixadi panted, closing her eyes and letting her body regain its strength. "We...we're told...never...to overdo it...but I...I couldn't-"

"Hush," Keeva told her softly, "you can tell me over a beer at C-Forty-Seven."

Rixadi smiled weakly at the mention of the officer's club on Earth Spacedock.

"Tha's...a good plan," she sighed, shaking her head gently to try and clear the fatigue from it.

"I reckon you finished off the entire crew at this rate," Keeva said with a giggle, and Rixadi pushed herself up.

"No," she said, grabbing a fallen plasma rifle and wobbling slightly as she straightened. "No...not all. Come on."

She led a concerned Keeva onwards through the corridors, heading for the bridge - and her reckoning.

* * *

Keeva had over-estimated - there were still plenty of Romulans between them and their target, but not enough to stop them completely. They blasted their way into the bridge with a photon charge, shooting the captain on sight before running after Samman as he tried to escape.

Rixadi was faster. Her natural speed, coupled with a fury borne of a need for revenge, sent her down the corridor at unparalleled speed, and with a burst of telekinetic force she sent him veering into the wall, before slamming into him herself with a force that drove the wind from his lungs.

She dragged him around roughly, driving a knee into his gut twice before delivering a downward smash with her fist. As he tried to rise she kicked him hard in the knee, the crunch of breaking bone echoing in the corridor just a second before Samman's screams.

"You betrayed my trust!" she shouted, driving another kick into his ribs. "You killed our friends!" Another kick, this time across his face, and Samman spat dark green blood onto the deck. "You betrayed Starfleet!"

Samman's wheezing cackle halted her next strike, and he glared at her with bloodshot eyes.

"I never swore any oath to Starfleet, Rix," he gasped, "I was always loyal...to the Tal Shiar." He began to laugh again, before descending into a coughing fit. "You want...you want justice? Then claim it. You've already got me...where you want me. Put me down like the ailing _Sehlat_ you think I am, and live...however you like." He cackled again, breaking down into another coughing fit, and as she sensed Keeva arriving she held a hand out for her rifle. The Irish officer reluctantly agreed, and Rixadi took a deep, shaking breath as she levelled the weapon at Samman's head.

He looked up at her, his eyes reflecting his fatalistic grin, and her finger eased over the trigger.

There was a moment of tension in the air, until Rixadi broke it -

\- by dropping to one knee, slamming the butt of the rifle against the deck by Samman's head.

"By my authority as an officer of Starfleet, I am placing you under arrest," she said formally, much to Keeva's shock. "You will be taken into custody aboard my vessel, where you will be held until you are released to the proper authorities."

She straightened up and tapped her commbadge, and prayed her crew would forgive her.

"Rixadi to _Puma_ , one piece of traitorous trash to beam directly to sickbay, and ensure we have a security team there."

" _Are you serious?!"_ Elasha snarled, and Rixadi cut off any further objection.

"Yes I am - we are Starfleet officers, not executioners," she stated firmly. "Hail the Admiral Kassai, and tell her we have a...peace offering for her. I'm sure Starfleet Intelligence would _love_ to interrogate this traitor."

Elasha growled but declined to object further, cutting the link before she swore at her captain and friend. A moment later, Samman disappeared in a blue haze, and Rixadi heaved a heavy sigh.

"You did well, Rix," Keeva said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "The boss would be proud of you."

Rixadi snorted derisively.

"Like it matters. I've ruined my career already, just figured I may as well go out with some semblance of integrity."

Keeva laughed, moving her hand to Rixadi's cheek.

"You'd be surprised," was all she said, before tapping her own commbadge and calling the _Relentless_ to beam her back.

Rixadi hit her own badge again and called for transport, and a moment later she was standing back on the deck of the _Puma_

She knew her crew would have a few words to say to her - but she knew she had at last done what was right by the laws she swore to uphold, and that gave her more comfort than she expected.


	8. The Predator At Rest

**A/N: And this story is finished! Many thanks to Kretolus, for his support and his loan of his character, and thanks to everyone else who followed! Rixadi will be back in a future story, so watch this space!**

* * *

Rixadi sat in the _Puma_ 's sickbay, enduring Herik's unusually heavy-handed bedside manner as he tended to her injuries - a few disruptor shots had grazed her, not to mention the stress she'd put on her brain by pushing her telekinetic abilities so hard.

A moment later the doors hissed open, and the diminutive form of Admiral Kassai entered, striding over to the Lieutenant and stopping beside her bed.

"You wanted to see me, Lieutenant?" she asked gently, and Rixadi nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She pushed herself into a sitting position, and nodded to the medical officer. "Give us a moment please, Herik."

Herik glared at her for a moment, and Lydana cleared her throat pointedly. His gaze snapped to her, and he found a greater fire staring back at him.

"A superior officer has given you an instruction, Lieutenant," the Bajoran said curtly, "do not make _me_ enforce it, because you will not like the consequences."

Herik snapped into a curt salute, before dropping his instruments on the tray next to him and storming out of sickbay.

Lydana sighed, moved to the tray and checked the device he'd used, tutting in disapproval as she adjusted it and resumed his work.

"So, what's the problem, Lieutenant?" she asked, easing Rixadi back down.

"Well...I, um...I wanted to turn myself in, ma'am," the Tkaathan answered quietly.

Lydana didn't even flinch.

"Why?"

Rixadi frowned.

"Because...well, I caused a lot of damage, I disobeyed orders, I stole a ship and I nearly got my entire crew killed, ma'am."

"So?" Lydana continued working, her calm acceptance of Rixadi's actions almost maddening.

"Ma'am...I think I've proven I don't deserve to wear this uniform," Rixadi told her, choking back tears. "I thought revenge was the way forwards. I thought it was all I had, I thought it was the only way to get justice for my crew. But it wasn't. Captain O'Neill was right, it isn't my place to go on a vigilante hunt, it's my place to do what Command wants of me. I just figured...I'd turn the bastard over to you before I turned myself in, to do one thing right before I was dishonourably discharged."

Lydana finished what she was doing, set the tool down again and leaned on the side of Rixadi's bed, meeting the Tkaathan's eyes.

"Did you learn from this?"

Rixadi frowned again.

"I...well, yes, but-"

"Then I doubt this will happen again." Lydana smiled as she noticed Rixadi's deepening confusion. "Lieutenant, I once told you that I knew your pain far more than you could understand. I once did something similar, but for more selfish reasons and with far worse potential repercussions had I succeeded. I am far from being the person to demand your discharge, and nor do I want it. You made mistakes, but you learned from your actions and made the right call in the end."

"Yes, and now my entire crew hates me," Rixadi answered bitterly, closing her eyes and shaking her head sadly.

"Sometimes, Lieutenant, doing what is right means doing what is unpopular. As the captain of a Starfleet vessel, your word is law, and you have to live with the consequences of your actions - but if the decisions made are the right ones, then you will always have the support of your superiors."

Lydana paused, allowing her words to sink in during the moment of silence.

"What I can do, if you want, is arrange for you to have some compassionate leave, come back with a clean slate and a fresh ship, give them some time to accept your decision and to understand that you were right to act as you did. What do you say?"

Rixadi thought for a moment, her eyes still closed, and eventually she nodded.

"I...I would like that, ma'am."

"Good," the Bajoran declared cheerfully, pushing herself upright again. "I'll get that arranged for you, and see to it you get something newer than _this_ crate," she chuckled. "I'll keep an eye on your crew for you, stop them getting into trouble without you."

This time it was Rixadi's turn to chuckle, and she opened her eyes to look at the Admiral.

"Appreciate it, ma'am. See you when I see you."

"Indeed you will," Lydana answered, and tapped her commbadge.

As the young Admiral hazed away, Rixadi swung herself off the bed and pulled her uniform jacket back on. There was still work to do before getting back to Earth Spacedock - part of which involved arranging to meet Keeva for that beer the Irish officer had mentioned previously.

* * *

Rixadi sat at the bar in Club 47, feeling acutely uncomfortable in a pure black dress that hugged her figure, the slit up to her thigh making her feel more cold than sexy. She wanted an outfit that made her feel feminine again, after all the time spent in full uniform, but now she regretted it.

She was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice nearby, its Irish purr audible even over the music.

"And when she wears that jet black dress, I lose my self-control to her caress," Keeva recited, and Rixadi turned to her new friend.

She stood there in a blood-red, shoulderless mini-dress, with matching high heels that made her stand out from the crowd even more.

Rixadi was transfixed, even as she tried to work out what she had said.

"I...sorry, what?" she eventually managed, and Keeva sat next to her with a chuckle.

"It's an old song from the Twentieth century on Earth. I found it in the _Relentless'_ files, and I've been hooked on it since. Seemed appropriate to quote it now, though."

She ordered a pair of drinks for both of them, and once they were served she turned to her friend.

"Anyway, what's got you looking so down?" She sipped her beer, watching Rixadi's expression as she spoke. "You beat the bad guys, kept your career intact and captured a valuable prisoner. What's wrong?"

Rixadi shook her head and sipped her own beer, grimacing at the taste.

"My crew hates me," she stated sadly, meeting Keeva's eyes. "All this time I spoke about vengeance and justice...then I betrayed them, by taking the traitor prisoner instead."

"You didn't betray them, Rix."

"As far as they're concerned I did!" Rixadi argued, fighting back tears. "They trusted me to get justice, and instead I took it away from them."

"That isn't true," Keeva reassured her, "and in time they'll come around. They'll see you were acting in the interests of Starfleet, not just yourself or your crew."

Rixadi went silent, focusing on her drink as she thought about Keeva's words.

Without warning, she felt the Irish woman take her hand and squeeze it gently. She looked up, and saw the redhead smiling at her, her eyes lit with warmth and affection.

"Dance with me," she said softly, tugging on Rixadi's hand. "Just forget about things for a bit, and dance with me."

Rixadi paused, and finally smiled bashfully as she allowed herself to be led to the dancefloor.

They danced, drank and laughed together for several hours, and when they finally parted, Rixadi felt better than she ever had.

It would be the beginning of a long and cherished relationship.

* * *

Eilis O'Neill sat in the _Relentless_ 's mess hall, enjoying a bowl of Zhab eels as she scrolled through some reports.

She felt a presence nearby, and was surprised when a fork lanced into the bowl, stealing away a piece of eel, and a familiar figure seated themselves across from her.

"Don't you find," Admiral Kassai started, swallowing her purloined piece of eel with difficulty, "that replicated Zhab eel tastes a bit...chewy?"

Eilis smiled, looking up at the Bajoran. "I suppose. But I can't exactly make them in any other way, ma'am. Not this far from Zan."

Lydana nodded, attempting to work a bit of errant flesh from her teeth.

"You're not wrong," she mused. "I was at your people's embassy a while back. Tried some fresh. Absolutely delicious. I'll have to see if I can get some delivered back home, then I could make you some. And you could bring your Commander, er...Jidzi, wasn't it? You two could use the break."

She looked around impatiently.

"And who do I have to threaten to get a drink?"

A slight smirk appeared on Eilis' face. "What kind of drink do you have in mind, Admiral?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lydana said thoughtfully. "I'll be adventurous. Surprise me with a beverage of your people."

"I do have a bottle of Nárëan azure wine in my quarters. It really can make any conversation much more pleasant." Eilis hummed in thought. "It's very rare, and extremely delicious."

Lydana grinned wickedly, and surprised them both with her next reply.

"Why, Captain O'Neill, are you trying to seduce a superior officer?" she asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

Eilis chuckled briefly. "I would not dream of doing such a thing, ma'am. Sharing Nárëan wine is a sign of respect and friendship on my world. It's most often drunk among treasured friends or family. Although I will admit, it could also be used to, as you put it ma'am, 'seduce' a person of interest." She smiled warmly. "Not in this case, though, I assure you."

"Damn," Lydana said with mock disappointment, "and here I was hoping I could at least get a good kiss out of the deal." She laughed at herself, her cheeks heating. "Oh, I don't know how Elisa flirts so effortlessly. Or Anais, for that matter. In any case, Captain, it would be an honour to drink with such a 'treasured friend'. Lead on, by all means."

The pair made their way through the ship to the Captain's quarters, making small talk as they went. Upon entering the room, Eilis offered Lydana a seat, while grabbing a pair of wine glasses from the replicator and a bottle of Nárëan wine from one of her cabinets. Placing the glasses on the table, she uncorked the bottle and poured each of them a serving of the swirling, nebulous, azure liquid, before setting the bottle down and sitting near to the Admiral.

"Well, ma'am", she said, offering a glass to the woman, "enjoy."

Lydana sipped her wine, closing her eyes in enjoyment.

"Mm, that is quite spectacular," she sighed contentedly, leaning back into her chair. "I don't get a lot of rest these days. Moments like this are...very precious. For all of us, really."

"More precious than any of us would like to admit." Eilis hummed in agreement, sipping her wine.

"Indeed," Lydana answered, a mischievous smile playing across her lips. "Lucky for us, then, that I have become an exceptionally talented liar. I'm not actually here, you see. I'm actually making a scheduled stop at DS9. Very important. Missing it would almost be considered a war crime."

"It's good that you're there then, ma'am." Eilis replied, taking another sip from her glass. "I am currently chasing some Starfleet fugitives, that somehow managed to evade me and my crew for this long. And that takes some impressive skill, if I do say so myself."

Lydana made an amused sound of agreement, leaning forward to place her glass on the table.

"Which brings us to the purpose of my visit," she stated in a semi-formal tone. "I wanted to tell you, I approve of how you handled the situation. Lieutenant Seshara is headstrong and reckless, but I believe she has great potential. I think I'll be keeping tabs on her. Might even tap her for Intelligence, later on down the line."

"I'm sure you are aware I don't approve of being sent on these… 'witch hunts', ma'am. Maybe if Starfleet want to punish 'defectors', they will stop sending me after those I bring back end up better for it." She nodded towards Lydana, taking another drink before setting her glass down, and looking at the woman with an amused smile. "You know, ma'am, I had a feeling you were going to like her. She's almost as stubborn as you."

"Although far less damaging to the timeline," Lydana answered with a bitter smile. "But in any case, I'll see what I can do to see that your skills are put to better use - if diplomacy and rhetoric don't work, I can always threaten them with a walk out the airlock."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather see my career move on its own merit, not outside influence. I'm sure I can convince the Admiralty myself. Especially seeing as I'm sure there will be some sort of hearing regarding this whole… situation." She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"I never said anything about influencing your career, Eilis," Lydana answered with a hint of sadness. "You simply had a legitimate complaint about how you and your crew have been used, and I am in a position to legitimately do something about it. Any furthering of your career would be yours alone - after all, you seem to be doing a fine job of that on your own."

"Well, ma'am, if I can't get my crew to where they would be best suited, I'm not doing the best job I could." She offered Lydana a genuine smile.

"No chance of that," Lydana replied with a matching smile, "you're doing a damn fine job - which is _why_ I want you to go back to doing it, instead of being sent on 'witch hunts', as you call them."

"Then I'll make sure to get in contact should the Admiralty refuses me, ma'am." The Captain responded. "I do not wish to needlessly involve you, ma'am. I'm sure you have much better things to do than that."

"There are few things better than ensuring a capable officer and crew are not wasted," Lydana stated, finishing her drink, "but I will let you do it your way." She stood up with a weary sigh. "Anyway, I wish I could stay longer, but I really ought to at least put in an _actual_ appearance at DS9 - you know how Kurland gets when his schedules are all messed up. Plus I love keeping Minna on her dainty little toes."

Eilis stood up as well, offering the Bajoran a warm smile. "I should return to my duties as well. I do have fugitives to catch and bring back for trial after all." She respectfully bowed her head. "I'm sure you know, but you are always welcome on my ship, Admiral. Feel free to visit any time you wish." She let out an amused huff. "Not that you wouldn't anyway."

Lydana giggled playfully.

"Well, maybe I like to keep you on your toes, as well," she said with a musical laugh. "The same goes for you, Eilis - although, my ship has considerably more 'Classified' areas than yours. My home, however, is always open to my friends. I was serious about bringing Jidzi to Bajor for a stay. I live in the _nicest_ area, and my Hasperat is to die for."

She embraced the captain warmly, holding her tight for a moment.

"It's always a pleasure, Eilis. Be safe."

Eilis returned the embrace. "You too. May the winds of fate ever favour you."

"And you, Eilis." With that, she tapped her commbadge and disappeared in an azure haze.


End file.
